


The sun's up and the temperature rising

by Ferairia123



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Beach related shenanigans, Gentiana using healing power, Skirt chasing, Sunbathing, Sunburns, background fight of floaters versus sunscreen lotion, don't fall asleep while sunbathing, no beta we die like men, past blackmail material, past mentions of suggestive dressing, tanlines, weird tans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: After defeating the Adamantoise, the Chocobros decided that camp's not gonna cut out tonight. Galdin Quay was the only answer to that. Of course, fighting under the full glare of the sun until it was dark was bound to give everyone tanlines. What better way to get deal with that other than getting some more sun.





	The sun's up and the temperature rising

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #3: Sunbathing!
> 
> I...seriously am not sure on how to deal with tanlines. But using that as an excuse, a rather poor one at that, for sunbathing is a valid reason to write something on sunbathing. Just don't try this at home. For the Ignoct thing....you'll need to squint. Couldn't cram romance for this one, unfortunately.

They just took down a living mountain. A monstrous creature known as the Adamantoise. A tale to be told generations on.

 

The hunt started when it was bright and now twilight is staining the sky as the monster crawled back into its slumber.

 

It was unanimously agreed that they are to sleep at Galdin Quay once they caught their breath.

 

Noctis even offered to drive if Ignis was not up to it. 

 

Without further ado, they were at Galdin Quay just past dinner time. However, due to sheer exhaustion they barely stayed up long enough to change.

 

As always, Ignis was the first to rise. Getting into his day clothes, he went out to restock and order breakfast.

 

Midway through counting the needed curatives, he received a message from Noct, asking him to return to the room. It was already shocking that the prince was up before the sun was blaring but it worried him that the prince simply ordered so.

 

Abandoning his shopping, he returned to see the other three were dressed for a day out at sea. Prompto was lathering himself in sunscreen while Gladio was inflating a baby blue floater _manually_. Noctis was playing with phone when he arrived.

 

"Hey, Igs.” He regarded for a second as the door opened before returning his gaze to the game. “Come on, get ready.

 

Ignis raised his eyebrows at the sudden turn of events as he closed the door. “What brought this on?” He asked, partly waiting for them to say it was all a joke. “Gladio, I suggest you slow down or else you’ll pass out.” He added, noticing the blowing was starting to sound ragged.

 

The man stopped the blowing and fiddled with the stopper before wiping his lips.

 

“Ewww, don’t come close to me.” Prompto he said with a disgusted grimace. He was still busy getting the sunscreen on.

 

“Noct?” Ignis repeated again, waiting for his answer as the scene unfolded with Prompto flinching to dodge as Gladio faked a throw at him. Ignis crossed his arms as he waited.

 

Noct sighed as he put the phone away. “We’re going sunbathing to get rid of tanlines.” He explained rather reluctantly, knowing it sounded ridiculous even to himself.

 

The unconvinced blank stare he received made him throw his hands up. “I’m telling you the truth. Prompto has it worse.” Noctis told him exasperated. A pause passed before he groaned. “And Gladio wanted to see some chicks.” He finished with a glare. “Happy?”

 

Behind them, Prompto was on his bed with the sunscreen lotion as his weapon as Gladio held up the semi inflated floater like a shield, streaks of sunscreen lotion were already on it.

 

Ignis closed his eyes and heaved a sigh as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Considering I’ve already abandoned the shopping, might as well enjoy this while it lasts.” He said as he strode across the room and grabbed the sunscreen lotion. Behind him, Noctis gave a satisfied smile as the advisor went and change.

 

They all had only board shorts as their swimming trunks. Originally, those were meant for when they reach Altisia, in case it’ll be too warm. However, considering Altisia is still a long way away, they might as well be using it now.

 

At first, Ignis didn’t believe what Noctis said about Prompto’s tanline but now he sees it. During the fight with the Adamantoise, they might have fought too long under the sun.

 

His arms and areas above his neck was darker than his torso. He looked like he was pieced up from different human parts.

 

Ignis had a large towel draped over his torso even as the others settled on the sand. A number of people had stared at them, but whether it was appreciative of otherwise, it was hard to know since the sun’s glare was making everyone squint.

 

“Well, guys. It’s nice lying around here and all but I’m gonna go sleep if I don’t move.” Gladio declared, getting up and brushing off sand of himself, deliberately making it spatter over the other two guys.

 

“Hey, watch it!” Noctis sputtered as he held a hand up in defense and Prompto sitting up to brush of the sand from himself.

 

“Not funny, dude.” Prompto groused as a couple of girls in sundresses pasts them while giggling.

 

A moment of silence passed between the two of them before Prompto got to his feet. Unlike Gladio, he took care when he was brushing off the sand off him.

 

Noctis and Ignis exchanged confused looks.

 

“Truce?” Prompto asked as he held out his hand with a determined look.

 

“Definitely.” Gladio said as he shook it and setting a small smirk on his face. “You take left, I’ll take right?” He said, sparing a short glance at the girls earlier.

 

“You just read my mind, my good man.” Prompto said in mock sophistication as he turned towards the girls.

 

Abandoning the floater, which was already fully inflated with Ignis and Noctis, the two was left without another word.

 

“Skirt chasing, huh.” Noctis commented as he saw the two of them striking a conversation with the two girls from earlier.

 

Ignis huffed. “If only they showed this kind of teamwork for camp.” He commented but did nothing else but watch the sea. The crashes of waves, the blue hue of the sky and sea, people chatting excitedly, it was a small paradise of its own. It was getting warmer but it was still bearable as he continued.

 

“Specs, you’re going to get pretty weird tanlines if you don’t get that towel off.” Noctis said observantly, breaking him from his trance.

 

“Ah, well. I’m not so fond of being sunkissed all that much.” He reasoned as he adjusted his glasses. “As it is, I think my current attire won’t really be affected by ‘weird tanlines’.”

 

Noctis snorted. “I forgot. You’re shy.” He said with a smile on his face. His squinting with all the light.

 

Ignis stiffened. “No, I’m not.” He said a tad too early and even he knew that he made a mistake.

 

Noctis outright laughed at that causing the Advisor to sighed forlornly. “Would it be too much just to enjoy the scenery?” He asked rhetorically.

 

A moment of silence pass with only the crashing of the waves and the titter and tatter of people as their company.

 

“Hey.” The prince uttered with his eyes close. “Do you remember the time when I was playing out side all day long and you said ‘It’s unbecoming for the prince to have farmer’s tan’?” The prince with a small smile on his face.

Ignis gave a glance to the prince before returning to it to the sea. He can’t say he remembered it but he did have that mental set up where it is unbecoming to get such tans. Even more so with the cameras.

 

He didn’t remember the incident that the Prince was talking about it brought another memory. A scandalous picture taken of him tending to the prince. A picture of him buttoning up Noctis’s school shirt as he laid on the bed, refusing to wake up. It looked as if the Advisor was undressing him a more vulgar purpose.

 

They were getting late and in his haste, he went and dressed the prince instead of getting him to dress himself. The matter was taken care of immediately with no harm done but he still berated himself on the poor choice. He sighed at that memory.

 

“Y’know, Ignis.” The prince regarded. “You definitely have a talent in getting yourself worked up.”

 

“Apologies, Highness.” He chortled, tiredly. “There are just some things that is as fond as it is exasperating.” He lets a small smile settle on his face.

 

Another pause passed before the prince decided to play a half-hearted tug of war with Ignis’s towel from where he laid. The grip slackens each time he lets go but tugs hard each time Ignis tried to tug it out of his grip. He could wrench it out but he might topple over if the prince lets go at the right time.

 

“I understand you are bored but the least you could do is be a bit more spirited for a tug of war.” Ignis commented with an exasperated glare.  

 

“Nope, too busy. Sun bathing is hard work.” Noctis idly commented.

 

Giving up, he tossed the towel over the prince, causing him to sputter as the towel landed on his face.

 

Ignis merely sat where he was, acting innocent as Noctis glared and resumed lying back to enjoy the sun.

 

Later on, Gladio and Prompto got their wish of getting tanned and even more considering the two now look like aged leather. Ignis, however, due to minimal sunscreen coverage as a certain Crownsguard member had used most of it, was suffering from sunburn. Noctis, due to falling asleep on one side, he was only tanned at the front of his body.

 

 “Y’know, Noct. I never thought you could half-bake this.” He said cheesily with a gleeful smile.

 

Both Gladio and Ignis chuckled at that but Ignis soon bit his lip as his skin stretched painfully.

 

Ignis was getting help from Noctis with some soothing gel since he felt guilty about the towel incident.

 

“Ugh, knock it off, Prompto.” Noctis grumbled and in retaliation, he rubbed one of the sore spot roughly.

 

Ignis hissed at that. “Ooops, sorry Specs.” He apologized.

 

“Noct, if we eat vegetables until next week. That’s on you.” Gladio gleefully warned.

 

They soon settled for sleep after dinner.

 

Gentiana shimmered into existence within the room. Seeing them asleep without a care in the world made her smile fondly. It reminded her of how humans could be so endearing at times.

 

Striding noiselessly over the advisor, who was lying face down with his reddened back exposed, she gracefully swiped the air over the advisor and mist fell on him. She lets herself smiled a bit wider as the Advisor, whose expression was slightly warped due to discomfort turned relieved.

 

Satisfied, she faded into the air itself, dismissed.

 

“It seems that our efforts are rewarded handsomely.” Ignis noted with surprised the next morning, gingerly sliding his shirt on, more than grateful it did not feel sore.

 

“Was that a pun?” Noctis said rhetorically while drying his hair.

 

“Well, in any case. Nice to have ya back.” Gladio said, giving a rough pat on the back as he passed to get to his pile of clothes.

 

The door burst open to reveal an excited Prompto. “Guys, you should see the food!” He called out. “It’s all buffet style!”

 

“Damn.” Noctis cursed as he sped up his dressing process. “On my way!”

 

Before long, he was gone.

 

The other two retainers shared exasperated looks before continuing with their dressing.

**Author's Note:**

> My title on the Timed Quest is YAS KWEEN GENTIANA. I don't know whose idea was that but it's brilliant!


End file.
